Beren et Tinuviel
by ladindequichante
Summary: MA version de La magnifique légende de Beren et Tinuviel .... avec quelques apparitions de ENTS enjoués ... en fet ... c plus l'histoire de Beren ... mais dans le fond on s'en fou
1. Préface

Préface ...............  
  
« De nouveau elle s'enfuit, mais vivement il vint. Tinuviel ! Tinuviel ! Il l'appela par son nom elfique, Et alors elle s'arrêta, écoutant. Un moment elle se tint là, Et sa voix exerça un charme sur elle : Beren vint, et le destin tomba sur Tinuviel Qui dans ses bras s'abandonna, scintillante .  
  
Comme Beren regardait dans les yeux de la vierge Parmi les ombres de ses cheveux, Il vit là scintiller comme en un miroir La lumière tremblante des étoiles aux cieux. La belle Tinuviel, L'immortelle vierge à la sagesse elfique, Sur lui répandit ses cheveux ombreux Et l'enserra de ses bras semblables à l'argent miroitant. »  
  
Voici un extrait de la chanson d'Aragorn , qu'il chanta des pages 289 à 291du premier livre du Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneaux Ce sont c'est paroles qui, par un soir chaud d'été, emplirent mon coeur d'une sensation étrange . Je me suis dit, à cet instant, qu'une si belle histoire ne pouvait être délessée . Et pourtant, J.R.R. Tolkien n'avait que décrit cette légende brièvement, la laissant belle et mystérieuse . Cet en laissant mon crayon glisser sur mon vieux cahier, que des mots magiques se tracèrent, découvrant ma version du conte magnifique, la Légende de Beren et Tinuviel . La Légende de leur amour, triste et éternel . 


	2. Promesse d'Espoir

Avants-propos du chapitre 1 ......

AEWB : Merci ...... c très gentil .... je vais essayer de faire apparaître tes ENTS dans l'histoire ... prometteur

Ly : Ouaissss .... tu es toute ouïe ... ce que j'aime ce mot ^_____^ 

Bon .... même si certain personnages peuvent paraîtrent bizzares et fokés ... ben sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui les a inventer et qu'ils appartiennent au grand et beau (?) et puissant J.R.R.TOLKIEN .... sauf peut-être Bob l'escargot bolivien qui va faire une courte apparition sur une feuille de la forêt .....

..... bon ...... je ne suis pas une experte en Terre du Millieu ..... et en plus c'est ma première Fanfic sérieuse .... alors je serais compréhensive si vous m'envoyer des reproches .... mais sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur du grand J.R.R.TOLKIEN ... c pourquoi je vais essayer de lui voler son style d'écriture ... mouhahahahahaha .... même si cela est impossible .... peace le monde et vive les ENTS enjoués qui dancent sous la soleil , désoler .... moment de folie ...... bon revenons au sujet de ce que j'ai commençer à écrire ..... heuuuuuu ....... beeeeeeen ..... a pis de la marde .....je m'en souvient plus ...... à oui ..... ce chapitre est assez court .... mais j'en suis fière !

_____________________

**_chapitre_****_ 1 -_**_ les paroles de Beren_ **ou **_la voix, promesse d'espoir_

Le soleil descendait derrière les montagnes et les ombres s'épaissisaient dans les sous-bois lorsque Beren vint se tenir sur le haut du mur de la forteresse de son père . Il observait, les cheveux battants au vent, les noirceurs du Grand Ennemi qui envahissaient déjà les pays des grandes plaines au sud du royaume de Angband . Le cliqueti des armures et des lances sonnait en écho entre les mur des citadelles, signalant la préparation de la grande armée à la bataille . Le son des cors se mêlant aux bruit des marteaux frappant sur l'enclume retentissait déjà dans la tête du jeune seigneur, et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à l'approche du conseil des rois . 

« La bataille est proche, murmura Beren . Ce sera la victoire des Hommes et des Elfes de l'ouest . Et alors règera à nouveau la paix sur les Terres de nos ancêtres . Le peule poura sortir de leurs demeures sans craintes, car les pères des Hommes et les Grands Rois des Elfes les protègerons des ténèbres pour que reigne à jamais la lumière . »

Ses paroles s'envolèrent au loin, portées par le vent de l'est, parfois noyées sous le tumulte, mais toujours présentes . Elles traversèrent de nombreux miles et survolèrent les belles forêts elfiques pour atteindre l'oreille de maintes bonnes gens, leur apportant l'espoir de la fin des jours sombres . Elles poursuivirent leur chemin dans la forêt de _Neldoreth_ où une vierge elfique prètait oreille .

« Une si belle promesse d'espoir restera à jamais gravé dans mon coeur , murmura a son tour Tinuviel, que celui par qui ces mots ont pri forme soit bénit, pour que mon père puisse combatre avec un guerrier sage et puissant, pour que la lumière revienne et que les joyaux volés soient restitués . _O Elbereth ! Gilthoniel ! _protèges nos Seigneurs de la mort . »

Et la jeune elfe ferma doucement ces yeux pour entendre une dernière fois la belle voix de l'homme et s'ennivrer du doux mesage .


	3. L'Épée Magnifique

Avants-propos du chapitre 2 ...

AEWB : MERCI !!!!! sa fait plaisir !

Tinuviel n'est pas son vrai nom .... son nom est Lúthien .... mais je préférais Tinuviel car c'est ainsi que Beren l'appela lorsqu'il la vue pour la première fois .

Bon ..... pour ceux qui ont lu le Silmarilion, je vous dit que ceci est MA version de l'histoire ... donc légèrement différente et plus longue .... parce que je trouvait que celle qu'avait écrit J.R.R.TOLKIEN était trop courte et pas assée racontée en détail ...

Les personnages appartiennent donc à ce grand et puissant (et mort) créateur qu'est J.R.R.TOLKIEN !

Vénérons le ... lui et ces contes magnifiques de la Terre du Millieu !

__________________________

**_Chapitre 2 -_**_ Le chant de Lómlaurë _**ou**_ L'épée magnifique_

Beren se tennait toujours appuillé sur le grand mur de pierre, plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, lorsqu'il perçut de légers pas derrière lui . Il se retourna et apperçut dans la lumière décroissante du soleil, son père, Barahïn (Barahir pour les intimes), Seigneur et Roi du Dorthonion .

« Beren, mon fils, le temps n'est plus au questionnement, chasse cet air songeur de ton visage et prend ton épée . Nous allons bientôt prendre la route du conseil des Rois, car ce n'est plus seulement une guerre pour protéger le Dorthonion, mais bien aussi une guerre pour récupérer ce qui fut voler autrefois . »

« Père, pour moi, cela est avant tout une guerre pour vaincre Morgoth, dont les sombres projets rongent déjà les Peuples Libres plus que jamais autrefois . »

« Toute les raisons sont bonnes pour défier un tel ennemi, mais l'issue du combat n'est pas encore connue, c'est pour cela que tout ceux qui savent maîtriser les armes doivent se rassembler pour combatre côte à côte, même si les opinions et les buts ne sont pas les mêmes . »

Sur ces mots, Beren aquiessa d'un signe de tête et passa la grande porte, plongeant dans les profondeurs de la forteresse . Ses lourds pas résonnaient sur les murs de plus en plus étroits . Il traversa à longues enjambées un grans couloir écrairé par de hautes torches, et poussa la lourde porte de ses cartiers . Il tira de sous son lit un beau fourreau d'argent embelli de pierreries qui luisaient telles des étoiles . Dans ce fourreau magnifique dormait doucement une longue épée aussi belle que meurtrière . L'épée était nommée _Lómlaurë, _car le chant de cette lame, quand elle pourfandait les air, résonnait maintes fois dans les montagnes lointaines et les reflets dorés de sa lame brillaient autant que le soleil . Elle avait étée forgée il y a bien longtemps par les Valar, pour protéger les terres nouvelles . Son tranchant pouvait découper même le _Mitrhil_, mais jamais ceci ne fu tenter . Il la souleva dans les airs et la fit tournoyée sur sa tête . Son chant magnifique rettentit à ses oreilles avant de rebondir sur les murs . 

« Quel magnifique trésort qu'est _Lómlaurë_, son chant apporte le courage et la force à ceux qui protègent la lumière et veulent trancher les ténèbres ! »

Il attacha fermement le fourreau à sa ceinture, s'assurant plusieurs fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher . Cette merveille lui avait étée donner par un vieil Istari déchu, qui errait dans les _Amyn Hyarmen ._ Beren l'avait rencontrer lors d'un de ses voyages au-delá des montagnes, en Belerian .

Il sorti en trompe d sa chambre et se rendit à la grande salle où son père et les autres seigneurs du Dorthonion l'y attendait déjà . Tous aussi fier et portant l'épée au côté, tels les grands héros des histoires que les grand-mère raccontaient au coin du feu . Cette vision restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de ceux qui les croisèrent sur les chemins, car ce fut la dernière de ces grands guerriers ...

________________

Voici quelques significations de mots Elfiques et Sindarin ...

_Tinuviel_ : Fille du Crépuscule ( rossignol ) dire aussi _Tinúviel_

_Dorthonion_ : Le pays des Pins

_Lómlaurë_ : Echo Doré

_Amyn Hyarmen _: Collines du Sud

_Belerian_ : Le pays de Balar .... Balar est une baie au sud du Belerian dans laquelle se jète le Sirion ... je suis sure que cette explication ne vous aide pas beaucoup ..... et bien ... pour votre culture générale ... le Sirion est le grand fleuve qui parcourait le Belerian ... il prenait source à l'ouest du Dorthonion ... mais a la fin du Premier Âge ... lorsque une grande partie du Belerian fut engloutie sous la mer ... Le sirion disparut .


	4. La Mission de Beren

Avants-propos du chapitre 3  
  
La vache : NOOOOOOOON ! Ce que tu es cruelle ....  
  
Lisae : Merci .... merci beaucoup ... voici venir la suite que tu attendais !  
  
Cadae : Tu vois ... je continue  
  
Elysabeth : Héhéhéhé ... moi aussi j'avais po remarquer que tu avais fait un nouveau chapitre .. alors nous sommes à égalité !  
  
Dans "Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communautée de l'Anneau" Il est dit que Arwen ressemble beaucoup à son aïlleule, Tinuviel .... Esce pour celà qu'Arwen aima elle aussi un homme mortel ? Hooooooo .... mystification .....  
  
Et dans "Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours" L'Ent Sylvebarbe raconte dans sa chanson qu'il a déjà voyager en Dorthonion et qu'il a parcourut les forêts de Neldoreth, a t-il rencontrer les deux amants ? Hooooooo .... mystification .....  
  
___________________  
  
Chapitre 3 - La mission de Beren  
  
Les cavaliers quittèrent la forteresse de Barahir et s'en furent sur les chemins, chevauchant sur les routes de terres qui traversaient les forêts de grands pins . La nuit avait déjà assombrit le paysages, dominant les restes de claretée pour les changer en des ombres profondes . Peu d'étoiles brillait dans le ciel noir et la lune n'était encore qu'un léger croissant, à peine visible . Des créatures titanesques semblaient se mouvoirs sous les hauts arbres et le vent fessait crisser les feuilles mortes . Mais il en fallais plus pour appeurer les guerriers fiers et leur montures . Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, toujours plus vers le sud, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apperçurent les sommets d'Ered Gorgoroth . Ils longèrent ces monagnes jusqu'au levé du jour . Glorlim, le plus robuste des douze autre seigneurs, rallenti la cadance et s'arrêta au bord du chemin .  
  
« Nos cheveaux son las et exténués par la dure nuit que nous avons passée sur les routes, nous devrions nous arrêter un momment avant de reprendre notre voyage. »  
  
« Soit, répondit Barahir, nous nous reposerons un court instant, mais nous devrons reprendre notre course rapidement . Nous devons atteindre la trouée de Dolin Urgon avant que le soleil soit au zenit . »  
  
Ils se reposèrent sous les grand conifers, profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée . Les annimaux commençais à s'éveillés dans les sous-bois et le petit feu que les voyageurs avait allumé s'éteignait doucement . Après être assez repus, les guerriers reprirent leur chevauchée vers la trouée ..........  
  
************  
  
Bon .... comme le voyage fu long, de la trouée de Dolin Urgon à la cité de Nargothrond .... et bien je vais vous le résumer en quelques lignes .... surement les plus courtes de cette histoire ...  
  
Ils ont voyagés ........... Ils ont fait des arrêt parce qu'ils devaient aller aux toilettes ........ Pi ils sont arrivés ............  
  
Voila .... c sa qui est sa ..... retournons au texte principal .... ils sont donc maintenant arrivé et la ils se rendent au conseil des rois ....... héhéhéhéhé ..... ce que je m'amuse .  
  
************  
  
La compagnie arriva à la grande cité de Nargothron le sixième soir de leur chevauchée . Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, de faibles lueurs apparaissaient aux fenêtres et les bovins rentraient dans leur grange à l'entré de la ville . Barahir gravit la route sur son cheval, fier et sage qu'il était, les cheveux aux vent et la tête haute . Son fils à sa droite, beau et fort, et les douze suivait, dans toute leur puissance et majesté .  
  
Il arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forteresse principale, et leur montures furent conduitent vers les écuries . Les seigneurs gravirent les larges marches de mabre blanc et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, illuminée de mille torches se reflettant sur les armures de fer et d'argent . Il devait y avoir dans la pièce plus d'une centaine de convives, tous aussi beau, grand et fier . Des Seigneurs se démarquaient Felagund (Findor), le Roi de Nargothron, Celegorm et Curufin du pays de Himlad, et Thingol, Roi du royaume de Doriath aux belles forêts. Il éatit fort étonnant de voir le Roi Thingol, car il ne portait pas les hommes dans son coeur et s'en éloignait le plus possible . Et pourtant tous était réunit, oubliant les querelles passées pour s'unir contre la menace opressante de Morgoth .  
  
Toutes les personnes présentent se réunir autour d'une large table circulaire, et sur un trone plus élevé se tenait Felagund, car il était maitre de la citée ou était tenu le conseil . Lorsque tout les invités eurent pris place auprès des leurs, il prit parole .  
  
« Soyez les bienvenus, Seigneurs des terres lointaines, nous sommes tous réunis ici, non pas pour des réjouissances, mais pour tenir un conseil où chaque opinion seras pesée, où chacun sera jujé, car les noirceurs emplissent nos coeurs et que l'Ennemis nous menace plus à chaque jour . Ici serons prisent des désisions, pour le bien ou pour le mal . »  
  
« Moi ! Celegorm, fils de Fëanor, je déclare cette guerre celle des Noldors, car ce ne saura ni les hommes, ni toutes autres races que la notre qui enlèvera les Silmarils de la Couronne de Morgoth . Cette guerre n'est pas la votre ! »  
  
« Je ne resterez pas à regarder les ombres croisser sans lever les bras ! Hurla Barahir par dessus le tumulte des protestations. Je ne suis peut être pas un Noldor mais je sais me battre ! Et les ombres ont déjà atteintes les limites de mon pays, et je ne l'abandonerai pas aux mains de l'Ennemi ! »  
  
« C'est une guerre pour le Beleriand ! Et non pas pour quelques joyaux, si beaux fusent-il ! »  
  
Le conseil était devenu chaos, les gens hurlaient leur opinion pour que l'on puisse les entendre par dessus le tumulte . La colère envahissait la pièce et seul Beren restait impassible, assit sur son banc de pierre à contempler un point ivisible dans le lointain, perdu dans ses pensées . Lentement il revint à la réalité, il se leva brusquement et parla de sa voix vorte, pour que tous puissent l'entendre .  
  
« N'avez-vous pas honte !? Commençer une guerre entre vous alors quelle devrait être contre Morgoth ! Vos coeur sont-ils si faciles à corompes ? Feriez-vous ce que l'Ennemi à toujours souhaiter en vous entretuant ici !? L'heure est grave ! Saissons ces querelles et prenons les armes, car plus d'hommes nous serons, plus nos chance de vaincre s'acroisserons ! Personne ne doit être laisser au dépourvut, je suis peut-être encore trop jeune pour faire la guerre, mais pour protéger les miens je serais près à aller au coeur de des forteresses ennemies . »  
  
« Au coeur des Forteresses ennemies, répondit en écho Felagund, voila qui est bien parler, Beren fils de Barahir, il est vrai que vous êtes encore jeune, vous n'avez vu que 17 primtemps jusqu'à ce jour, mais nous ne vous laisserons pas au dépourvut, car vos paroles sont justes et votre courage est grand . Et aujourd'hui, devant le grand conseil, je vous donne une mission encore plus périeuses que toutes celles qui furent depuis des siècles, mais qui est aussi importante que seras la bataille . Parcourez les plaines, Escaladez les colines, Traversez les bois, mais Prêtez l'oreille, car vous êtes charger d'espionner l'Ennemi . À chaque pas que vous ferez, vous serez en danger, car les information que vous nous ferez parvenir serons plus précieuses que l'or et plus mortelles pour Morgoth que mille épées . »  
  
« Je part donc à l'instant, pour mener à bien cette mission avec toute la discrétion et toute la force et le courage que je puis puiser en moi . »  
  
« Va mon fils, dit doucement Barahir, et que Manwë et Arda te protègent lorsque tu seras au coeur des ténèbres . »  
  
Beren adressa un dernier salut aux Seigneurs, et tous lui rendirent la pareille, sachant qu'il allait vers une mort certaine, mais Celegorm et Curufin le toisèrent d'un regard mortel, Beren n'y porta point attention, le coeur de ces deux elfes était surement plus noir que ce qu'ils laissaient paraitre . Il s'en fut donc aux écuries, ou on lui confia une monture plus robuste que la précédante . Il empacta quelques vivres et de quoi boire pour plusieurs jours, puis il parti en direction de la prison maudite, le royaume d'Angband .  
  
____________________________  
  
Bonus Stage :  
  
Un peu d'Histoire ....  
  
Celegorm et Curufin : Ce sont deux des fils de Fëanor, celui qui a forgé les Silmarils . Celegorm est appelé «le beau» et Curufin «le rusé» .  
  
Manwë et Arda : Manwë est le seigneur des Valars (les dieux, les immortels) et Arda est sa femme . Manwë dirrige le vent et Arda les étoiles du soir .  
  
Findor Felagund : Un elfe Noldor qui batit la belle cité de Nargotrhon, la ville à l'image du palais du Roi Thingol . Il fut le premier des elfes à voir et discuter avec les hommes, et Beör l'Ancien (l'ancêtre de Beren et le premier homme à arriver en Beleriand) fut durant presque toute sa vie au service de Finrod .  
  
le Roi Thingol : Autrefois, son nom était Elwë Singollo (singollo = robe grise), il fut parmi les premier elfe, mais il ne se rendit jamais dans l'Ouest, au royaume d'Arman . Il de vait mener son peuple là-bas, mais en chemin il rencontra Melian, une maia . Il l'appercut dans la forêt de Neldoreth et il restairent longtemps à se regarder ... durant de nombreuse années . Son peuple continua son chemin, sauf quelques uns de sa famille (dont Celeborn) qui tentairent de le retrouver . Elwë finirent par sortir de la forêt, et quand il apperçut que son peuple était parti, il décida de rester avec Melian et ses proches et fonder un royaume dont il serait le roi, il fut nommer Thingol, et son peuple les Sindars (elfes du crépuscules) .  
  
Bon ... je préfère vous avertir tout de suite .....  
  
la suite est assez Sadique et Morbide .... mais sa sera juste pour quelques chapitres ... faut dire que l'histoire originale de J.R.R.Tolkiens est assez sombre ... et en plus je l'ai grandement modifier ... alors ...  
  
REVIEWS !!!!  
  
Prochain chapitre : Vision d'un carnage 


	5. Vision d'un Carnage

Avant-propos du chapitre 4  
  
Bon ... pour les bons soins de la cause ... je vais appeler Tinuviel par son vrai nom, Luthien ....  
  
Comme sa peut-être que l'esprit du grand J.R.R.Tolkiens sera-t-il en paix ...  
  
Voici venir un chapitre un peu .... Sanglant ... je crois que le titre dit tout ...  
  
Et pour que l'esprit du grand et fort et puissant et papa J.R.R.Tolkiens soit encore plus en paix ... je dois vous dire que ce sont SES personnages et non les miens .... que de tristesse ...  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapitre 4 - Vision d'un Carnage  
  
Luthien avançait sur une grande coline de pierres sans arbustes et sans une herbe . Un soufle chaud et nauséabond emplit ses narines, jamais elle n'avais senti cette odeur auparavant, une odeur de soufrance et de mort . L'air était lourd et tout n'était que silence, un silence plus profond que celui dans les cavernes oubliées, un silence que même le bruit des pas de la belle Luthien ne pouvait percé .  
  
Le coeur de l'elfe se serra dans sa poitrine . Quel était cet immonde endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ? Elle resta un long moment immobile, perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes . Le temps semblait s'arrêter soudain, et un soleil rouge perçat les nuages d'un gris d'acier . Luthien sentit une ombre grandir dans son esprit, et comme réponce à ce qu'elle redoutait, elle entendit dans le lointain le cri d'un charognar, un cri perçant qui rebondit sur les autres colines toutes semblables .  
  
Elle avançat lentement, et l'air devenait plus lourd et nauséabond à chaque pas . Elle aurait tant voulu se retourner et partir loin, très loin, mais quelque chose l'obligait à aller de l'avant, pour son bonheur ou sa perte . Après une marche qui lui parut une éternitée, elle atteignit le sommet de l'amoncellement de pierres et elle en eue le soufle couper .  
  
Au pied de la coline baignait dans leur sang des miliers de cadavres, certain décharnés et tous sans vie . Des corbeaux noirs s'affaisaient de déchirer la chair pour se faire un festin . Parmi les corps, Luthien pu distinguer des elfes et des hommes mais aussi des orques et des êtres mauvais . Elle en eue le haut le coeur et porta la main devant sa bouche en poussant un cri de peur et de désespoir . Certain de ces guerriers avaient des poignars dans le dos, d'autre était pourfandu par des lances ou des épées, et d'autre encore avaient la tête transpercée de part en part par quelques flèches empoisonnées . Tant de vie étaintes, tant de haine et de violance . Aucune une âme qui vive à des lieux à la ronde, tout n'était que mort et désolation .  
  
La pauvre Luthien, debout au-dessus de tout ces corps sans vie, fondit en sanglot . La vue de cette mer de sang où flotaient des casques fendus, des cottes déchirées et des cadavres parfois si mutilés qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus à quelque chose ayant vécu sur cette terre, c'était trop pour une elfe fille de Roi .  
  
Son regard se porta sur les étandues lointaines du Nord, toutes de feu et de cendres . Des squellettes noircis fumaient encore sous le soleil toride . Tant de Noldors avaient trouvés pour seul tombeau le ciel ouvert . Les royaumes d'Ard Galen étaient réduit à la pousière et l'on pouvait disteinguer dans le sol les marques des dragons . Une rivière de feu dessandait encore du Thangorodrim et de l'Angband pour se fracasser contre les grandes montagnes, barrière protectrice du Dorthonion . Au loin, des vapeurs mortelles et des nuages noirs se pressaient, pousés par des vent glacés . Tout n'était que mort et désolation .  
  
Elle s'éfondrat par terre, et mumura les seul mot qui pouvaient encore sortir de sa bouche .  
  
« Pourquoi .... pourquoi ... ? »  
  
Et Luthien sombra dans une semi-tropeur, ayant perdue tout contact avec la réalité . Elle voyait autour d'elle un monde embrouillé par les larmes dans ces yeux . Elle tremblait de tout son être, à bout de force . Elle fini par perdre connaissance et s'éfondra sur les pierres froides .  
  
****************  
  
Luthien se réveilla en sursaut . Elle était encore sous le choc et fondit en larme, jamais elle n'avais faire pire cauchemard ..... un cauchemard ? .... tout lui avait sembler si réel ..... si réel ....  
  
« Ce n'était point au cauchemard . »  
  
Cette voix, la douce voix d'une mère . Luthien se retourna et apperçut Melian, dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui l'observait d'un regard à la fois doux et inquiet .  
  
« Ana ! C'était horrible ... oui ... c'est la plus horrible des nuits que je passe ... Ho Ana ! ... Atar dayrar na i gurth ! »*  
  
Melian prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berçat doucement . Elle aussi avait vu cette mer de sang , ces terres stériles . Voila ce qu'était leur douloureux destin, savoir sans ne rien pouvoir faire, voir leurs visions se réaliser sans pouvoir changer leur déroulement . Non, tout pouvait encore changer, tout espoir n'était pas vint . L'anneau magique qu'elle avait placée autour de Doriath protègerai encore longtemps le royaume, ils resterait en vie. Une simple personne pourais faire changer le cour des choses . Les visions du futur peuvent toujours tourner à l'imprévu .  
  
___________________________  
  
* Ho Maman ! Père fait la guerre à la mort !  
  
Bonus Stage :  
  
Que de Géographie ......  
  
Imaginez une carte ... po postale .. une carte de géo ... bon voila, c'est fait ? vous l'avez imaginez ? Maintenant .. a gauche de la carte, faites couler de l'eau pour créer une mer ... mais po trop d'eau ! juste pour faire une petite bordure ! Bon ... séparez la carte en deux verticalement par un long fleuve ..... ben le fleuve, c'est le Sirion . Et à l'extrême droite ... à l'oposé de l'endroit ou la mer s'arrête ... faites couler un fleuve ! Ce fleuve c'est le Gelion ...  
  
Angband : Ce pays ... si on peu l'appeler ainsi, il est au-dessu (sur la carte, donc au Nord) des montagnes où commence le Gelion . Au centre d'Angband, il y a plusieurs volcans et montagnes, la plus grosse est le Thangorodrim, un volcan très haut .  
  
Dorthonion : Ce royaume est entouré de montagne, donc bien protégé . Il se trouve collé sur Angband, et à l'Ouest du Dorthonion, ben c'est le Sirion qui commence .  
  
Doriath : Le Doriath est protégé par L'Anneau de Melian, une barrière qui empêche quiconque d'y entrer, sauf si inviter . L'anneau délimite donc le pays . Dortiath se trouve juste au Sud du Dorthonion, et à l'est du Sirion . De nombreux cours d'eau passent par Doriath, et Melian, qui aimait beaucoup le Sirion, a protétégée une partie de ce fleuve avec son Anneau . Au centre de Doriath, il y a deux forêt, Neldoreth (au nord) et Region (au sud) .  
  
Ard Galen : Une plaine au Nord du Dorthonion, acolée à Angband .  
  
*****************  
  
Bon ... la suite est pour le prochain chapitre (j'espère que vous vous en étiez rendu compte) . Que de sang ... que de violance !  
  
Les visions de Luthien et de Melian vont-elles devenir réalité .... Pour le savoir ...  
  
ben vous allez devoir attendre la suite ..... mouhahahahahahahahahaha .....  
  
Prochain chapitre : Dagor Bragollach 


End file.
